Cooled gas turbine engine components that are cooled by cooling fluids, such as a gas turbine engine airfoil cooled by cooling air, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.